bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |untranslated = true |id = 20956 |no = 1546 |altname = クローディア |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 34, 47, 53, 59, 65, 71, 96, 115, 123, 127, 131 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 18, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 28, 34, 47, 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 96, 115, 123, 127, 131 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 17, 6, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 28, 34, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 115, 123, 127, 131 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 7, 16, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 28, 34, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 115, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 13, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4460 |atk_base = 2020 |def_base = 1990 |rec_base = 1740 |hp_lord = 5930 |atk_lord = 2520 |def_lord = 2480 |rec_lord = 2170 |hp_anima = 6822 |rec_anima = 1932 |atk_breaker = 2758 |def_breaker = 2242 |def_guardian = 2718 |rec_guardian = 2051 |def_oracle = 2361 |rec_oracle = 2527 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = 聖なる守護騎士 |lsdescription = 全てのユニットの攻撃力・最大ＨＰを３０％アップ＆確率で被ダメージを２０％軽減＆通常攻撃ＨＩＴ数を増加 |lsnote = 30% boost to max HP and Atk, 10% chance of 20% damage reduction & increases normal hit amount (+1 hit, -50% extra damage) |bb = あなたを守ってみせる！ |bbdescription = 敵全体に水属性１５連ダメージ＆味方全体に３ターン、攻撃力・防御力をかなりアップ・通常攻撃ＨＩＴ数を増加・攻撃に水・光属性を付与 |bbnote = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, boosts Atk and Def (120%) for 3 turns, increases normal attack hitcount (+1 to each normal hit) for 3 turns & adds Water and Light elements to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 250 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = ニーベルンドライブ |sbbdescription = 敵全体に強力な水属性１７連ダメージ＆味方全体に３ターン、最大ＨＰに応じて攻撃力・防御力をアップ・通常攻撃ＨＩＴ数を増加・攻撃に水・光属性を付与・攻撃ＢＢの威力をかなりアップ |sbbnote = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def (15%) relative to HP for 3 turns, increases normal attack hitcount (+1 to each normal hit) for 3 turns, adds Water and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk (200%) for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = 神舞聖流閃 |ubbdescription = 敵全体に超強力な水・光属性２０連ダメージ＆味方全体に３ターン、最大ＨＰに応じて攻撃力・防御力を大幅にアップ・通常攻撃ＨＩＴ数を大幅に増加・ＯＤゲージ増加量を超絶アップ |ubbnote = 20 combo massive Water and Light attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def (30%) relative to HP for 3 turns, increases normal attack hitcount (+3 to each normal hit) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate (200%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = 刻まれし記憶 |esitem = バルムンク or ジークフリード |esdescription = 「バルムンク及びジークフリード」を装備時、攻撃力・防御力・回復力・最大ＨＰを２０％アップ＆通常攻撃ＨＩＴ数を増加 |esnote = 20% boost to all parameters when バルムンク is equipped or ジークフリード is equipped & increases normal hit amount (+1 to each normal hit) |evofrom = 20955 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Crystal of Reunion |addcatname = Claudia2 }}